The corset
by End of Grace
Summary: This fic is based on the wonderful eggnog comic "The Corset" by Epilepsy Sprinkles on tumblr. North has asked Manny to build a school where he and his fellow guardians can help teach children. In Tooth's class they are putting on a play but she needs a corset for her dress and asks Bunny to make her one. Not a problem for the Easter Bunny at least its till North turns up.


The Corset

By End of Grace

This fic is based on the wonderful eggnog comic "The Corset" by Epilepsy Sprinkles on tumblr. Its also based on her idea "The school of wonders" were the Guardians teach children learn a few life lessons and for those who need a break from every day life. All ideas are hers and I have permission to use them. This is an North/Bunnymund fic, if you don't like it don't read it.

The school had been North's idea, although Manny supported it and created it, the idea was still North's. After their almost defeat by Pitch's hands, North realized how out of touch they were with the children of the world and it had greatly upset him. He felt he and the other guardians could give so much more to children and on a deeper level as well. He proposed a school, were they could help children develop and learn more about working together and about themselves. The other guardians had agreed and each became a professor except Jack, who felt he was more suited to play time and so became a playmate and ground keeper were as North as leader of the Guardians became the principal. Manny had created the school in a small hole of a day dream, complete with everything they would need to help and teach the children. It was called the school of wonders. North, when he could would teach the children about nature and the wonders of it. Tooth speciality was music, acting and singing. She would encourage the children to make up their own stories and songs and put on performances. She loves to show how the children that they have what it takes to accomplish something and her focus is not in quality, but rather enjoyment. She was also there to remind the children to care for themselves and one another. It's important to be able to think positively and to appreciate both oneself and one's friends. Sandy's lessons centres around relaxation and the importance of letting yourself rest. He often has massage sessions where the children will learn how to give a massage to a friend and they take turns so that everyone can have their fair share of relaxation. Bunny is a master of arts and crafts. In his classes, the children can learn how to paint, draw, sew and craft with wood, papier maché and anything else you can build something with. The point is being creative with what you have and see what your capable of. Bunny often co-operate with Tooth, especially during the creation of a play. Bunny and his pupils will create the backgrounds, props and clothing for Tooth's group who is rehearsing for the play, and that's where Bunny's problem started.

"A Corset?" said Bunnymund looking slightly shocked at Tooth. The children around them were busy talking about costumes for their version of Cinderella in which they had asked Tooth to be the fairy godmother.

"Yes a corset. I need one to wear underneath the dress the children are making" said Tooth holding up the design of her dress, which a big puffy purple dress with lots of sequins and glitter. "Please Bunny, I want to look good for the kids"

"If you want it Tooth I will make it for you...but do you seriously need it?" he asked looking over Tooth's attire. When they had all agreed to be teachers, North thought it best that they at least dressed the part. He now wore a deep red suit with a black trim with a black shirt and his beard neatly braid in fount. Sandy simply shifted his sand around to make it look as if he was wearing a golden suit and a bowler hat. Tooth had chosen traditional sari, it was a mixture of purples and greens blended together in a beautiful patten. Bunny, who was not use to wearing clothes other then his long green coat, had looked though various books and had chosen an older fashion look of a professor. He wore dark trousers down to his ankle and a white shirt with a cravat. He also wore a light red waist coat, with a pocket watch and a pair of glasses.

"Please Bunny?" Tooth pleaded, her violet eyes imploring him to do as she asked. Bunny sighed and pulled out his tape measure and started to take Tooth's measurements. Once he got them, he told her he was going back to his class room to get some more supplies for the kids and would be right back. He walked down the quite colourful corridors, the only sound being the children's distant laughter. He looked out on of the large windows and saw North teaching a small class of children all about the flowers that had been planted and their meanings and how they were once used to send messages between people. He opened the window and leant out, allowing the breeze to gently flow over him bringing North's deep soothing voice with it. Bunny had to admit he had been sceptical about North's plan for a school and how it would effect their work, but he was never more glad to be wrong. The children loved to help him paint his eggs when Easter came around, plus he got to spend more time with his favourite human Sophie.

Bunny continued to watch North for a while, taking in all the changes that the last five hundred years had done to his oldest friend. His brown hair had turned sliver and now had a slight tummy but neither the less still handsome at least to him. He would never say it out loud but he always like North...more then a friend but with being guardians and rival holidays he had never worked up the courage to tell the man so.

"Bunny...Bunnymund...Bunny are you alright?"

He blinked and looked down to find that North was now standing by the window looking slightly up at him, with his bright blue eyes filled with wonder and concern.

"Are you alright my friend? I've been calling you for some time now..." asked the Russian looking over his friends face, as the children gathered around North. Bunny almost leapt back and quickly straighten his clothes to cover up his embarrassment.

"Yeah I'm fine...Just needed a bit of air is all. Didn't mean to interrupt your class North"

"Its alright and here" said North as he pulled out a closed pink rose bud from the pile of flowers "A pretty flower for a pretty Bunny"

Bunny felt himself heat up as he grabbed the window, his fur puffing out with indignity.

"Rake off, you show pony" he snapped as he slammed the window shut but not before he snatched the flower from North's hand.

It was later that evening when all the children had gone home and Tooth and Sandy had gone to perform their duties of gathering teeth and spreading dreams. Bunny was sitting in his office with a pin cushion tied to his wrist as he worked on Tooth's corset, the pink rose sitting on his desk in a small glass of water, as he cut out all the fabric he needed. He used spiral steel for the boning and a nice red leather for the cover. He found a long black cord to use for the lacing and hooks for the busk. Once he had finished he looked around his office for something he could use to try the corset on. They did not own a mannequin as they often had the children to simply hold still while they pinned the outfits together. Bunny looked at the corset and tsked underneath his breath, he had no choice, to make sure it worked he'd have to try it on him self. He took off his shirt and cravat and laid them on top of a chair. He wrapped the soft leather around himself and did up the hooks in the fount. Thankfully since he was a pooka and was a lot more flexible then humans he found pulling the cord hard but not impossible. Once he was sure it was on right and was tight enough he wrapped the tape measure around his waist to make sure it would take off the right amount of Tooth's waist as it had done his. He was so preoccupied that he didn't hear the approaching footsteps until his door swung open and North came though the door.

"Aster my friend are you in here?" North, like the yetis had a habit of not knocking when they entered a room, much to Bunnymund embarrassment. At hearing North's voice, he dropped the type-measure and wrapped his arms around himself to try and cover himself up, not that it did any good. North blinked as he took in Bunnymund's back and realized what he was wearing. His cheeks heated up as he rubbed the back of his head with a small smile on his lips.

"Oh...I caught you at a bad time yes?" he said with a nervous laugh.

"You bloody..." Bunny growled under his breath before spinning round to face his fellow guardian. He stomped up to him, North rising his hands in defence, and placed his paws on his chest and shoved hard.

"Its _**NOT**_ what it looks like! _**SHUT UP**_ and _**GET OUT **_and learn to bloody **KNOCK**!" he shouted as he continued to try and push North out of his office.

"Aster" North tried to calm his friend down but almost found it hard not to laugh at his friend trying to push him away as he was a lot strong built then he was. He wrapped his hand around Bunny's waist and pulled him in closer as he stroked the fur on top of his head in a comforting way.

"Now don't be that why professor..." he said softly as Bunny struggled against him.

"Hands off" snapped Bunny as he struggled feeling himself getting even more embarrassed over how much he liked being in North's arms as he thumped his paws against North's chest. "I mean it North this is not what it-"

Bunny's words were cut off when North cupped his face, tilted his head slightly, closed his eyes and gently kissed his lips. His green eyes widened behind his glasses, his wet nose pressed against North's cheek as he felt the man's push their lips harder together. Then North pulled back an inch and whispered in to his mouth, their eyes firmly on each others.

"Be Calm" North whispered softly as he pulled away and looked down at Bunny. his blue eyes soft and glowing. "I AM serious Aster, you are beautiful my friend"

Bunny broke the eye contact with North, afraid if he looked any deeper in to those eyes he would drown in them. North removed his hand from his face and gently started to rub his head again, as he looked around the office.

"I see you kept my flower...do you know what a pink rose means?"

Bunny glanced at his desk were the rose was innocently sitting in its small glass and shook his head. He should know what it means, He was the bringer of spring and hope after all, flowers were his speciality after all. Yet with all the embarrassment and being in North's arms, his mind was a fog.

"It mean "innocent love" or "first love""

Bunny gasped slightly looking briefly at the small bud, how did he forget that? Did this mean...but then he let out a low bitter chuckle as he looked down to the floor. "Nice try North! But I happen to know of your womanising ways as a cossack"

North reached out and gripped Bunny's muzzle a little hard then before forcing the pooka to look at him.

"I have been with many woman and men in my time Aster...but I've have only given my heart to one person" said North firmly as he leant in again capturing Bunny's lips with his own. This time Bunny returned the gesture, shyly licking the man's lower lip. They broke for air but North pulled Bunny in closer to him, wrapping his arm around his waist as he let out a small laugh.

"It does fit you very good..." North smiled as he continued to pet Bunny on the head.

Bunny groaned as he buried his face deep in to North's beard and chest.

"Just shut up"

The End


End file.
